dying_dynastiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Acharnos Cortonica
Acharnos, or Ach as she is better known, is a Tri-Horn Wyvern played by MasterWeavile898. She has been through a lot to get to her position, the general of the Mountains. She is fairly large for a Tri-Horn, but until recently was only known to physically outfight undercity drunks. She may also want Deacon babies. Personality Ach is a kind enough dragon, but she has been known to be cold and distant, often at the worst of times. She is surprisingly quick to trust for her background. She always thinks things through and is rarely impulsive. Alright, I think it's okay to go ahead and reveal this MasterWeavile898 (talk) 02:20, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Ach is also schizophrenic, though it was unknown until recently. History Ach's history is long and sad. Her parents died in a mugging when she was fairly young. She was often placed in the care of her cousins, most often Stormwing . She found herself often being told to obey or be beaten. Eventually she was placed under the care of her first nanny. She was trained to be a proper lady, but she wanted to be a tactician which was considered improper for a female of such high stature. The strain from her hard life at home caused her to seek shelter elsewhere, in the form of males. Her first boyfriend was highly abusive, further scarring Acharnos. When she finally escaped this relationship she was placed under the care of Renise . Renise helped her work through her problems and the two became good friends. Eventually they had a falling out, which may or may not have involved a potato, and Ach made Renise leave. She received her third nanny, who was just about as horrible as the first. She also met Jaol, who seemed like the perfect match for her, they began dating. Jaol liked to play chess, read books, essentially anything Ach liked. But one day she became pregnant and Jaol left her. Ach was devastated beyond belief, to the point where it caused her a miscarriage. She had to be placed under constant watch to keep her from committing suicide. Around this time she and Renise finally came together and, yet again, Renise helped her work through her troubles. But Renise left again, so Ach was still stuck, especially with Stormwing watching her constantly. Until the fateful day where she decided to run away. During the War of Lies While much of Ach's adolescent life was lived out in the War of Lies, her participation didn't really begin until she ran away. She decided she wanted to go to the Woodlands so she packed up her chess board and went looking for someone to smuggle her out of the city. In the undercity she ran across Trebos , he told her he would take her to the Woodlands if they made a stop in the Night first, and he was paid handsomely of course. Ach, though unsure whether to trust that he knew where the Night even was, agreed. Upon exiting the Mountains Ach and Trebos were chased by several of Stormwing's electric minions until they reached the Night. They sought asylum from Queen Branwen , who, after having an unpleasant encounter with an electric, granted their request. They stayed with her for some time before splitting up. Trebos eventually becoming a citizen of the Night and Ach heading off for Stormwing's wedding Stormwing enticed Ach to visit Deacon , a messenger from the Woodlands, and get some information for him. She complied, but proceeded to abandon him to help Deacon complete his travels. Along the way Ach and Deacon picked up many allies and friends, building a small mercenary force. Eventually they encountered the recently dethroned Ormid and Ach joined him. Deacon eventually left to return home while Ach continued on with Ormid. As the Battle of the Night quickly approached, Ach was conditioned to become the general, and Ormid's successor were he to die. She and her group then made plans to take back the Mountains while Stormwing was busy with the battle. They decided to hold off their attack however, when Stormwing promised to give back the kingdom without fight after the battle. They set up camp not too far outside the capital and awaited Stormwing's return. Ach was an eyewitness to the destruction wrought by Harriet as she destroyed the Mountains' capital. Her will was only to be broken further as she returned to find the ashes of her best friend in the dying claws of another good friend, with Ormid dead nearby. With Ormid dead and Stormwing deposed, Ach had two choices: Become queen or appoint someone else. Ach did not wish to rule, so she passed the duty off on the best candidate she could think of, Renise. After the Battle of the Night and subsequent destruction, Ach assisted Renise with her duties, as well as creating a small defense force from the remains of her mercenaries. Until Deacon showed up with a message, she helped him deliver it, and then the two of them spent some time catching up. Along the way they encountered a much more mature Jaol, who pleaded with Ach to accept him back, but Ach was unable to because she loved Deacon. After a dejected Jaol left, Ach strained out a confession of her love before promptly running off. Eventually, partially at the behest of a voice in her head, Ach returned to attempt to speak with Deacon. But she became drunk and, after an encounter with Deacon's friend Merciless, passed out on the floor of a bakery next to Deacon, who had also passed out. After some shenanigans, Deacon ended up in jail and Ach in a clinic. Ach began being harassed by a strange electrical being that claimed to be a god. Under this being's instruction she went to the prison where Deacon was being held and try to free him. After scaring a receptionist into resigning and taking the keys to get herself into the prison. Ach saw that the guards had treated deacon badly and turned on one of them, all the while being goaded on by the electrical being. As she was about to kill the guard, a second being appeared, this being appeared to have a connection with fire and called herself Dylets, and named the electrical one as Undo. The two bickered with each other and both tried to convicned Ach to do different things. Eventually Ach had enough and told them off. She wore herself out attempting to use her spell on Undo. As she lay on the ground in apparent silence, a third being appeared. This one called itself Tyn and, reading her thoughts, began lulling her to sleep with a song. Powers and Abilities Ach is fairly strong, though not the strongest dragon in existence. She also has basic magical abilities, being able to create weak wards and use basic to intermediate Aura spells. Actually, she's turned into a bit of a mary sue lately, I'm working on it, but it's hard to fix. MasterWeavile898 (talk) 00:38, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Friends, Family, and Other Relationships Deacon Mulberry Probably the most interesting of Ach's relationships, certainly the most complicated. Ach and Deacon started out strangely, with Deacon not totally trusting her, and she just wanting to go along with him for fun. somewhere along the way they became close friends, and then Ach started feeling a little more. Recently their relationship has taken a turn for the worse, with Ach confessing her love and Deacon being unsure how to respond.